To Never Love Again
by StrawberryParfait
Summary: Takouji. On Permanent Hiatus. This is story is going to be re-vamped and republished. Sorry. Update: Being rewritten under "Hate to Love You".
1. Prolouge: Don't Be So Judgemental

**Disclaimer:** ONE DAY, Digimon WILL be mine! But for now, it's not, and I don't own it, nor it's loveable characters.

**A/N: **Hey, how do you like the new name? I hate it, but I thought the old title was a bit too immature, so yeh, changed it. Uhmm, you shouldn't be suprised that Kouji has a bit of a potty mouth, and NO not like THAT. You sick freak. Dx JK! Still, that part doesn;t come in until later chapters. So, you can help me write chapter two when you REVIEW! Good or bad, I don't give a rats's ass. xD Enjoy!

**Kouji's POV**

Fuck love. Honestly, it's something I think can do without. No, scratch that. Love is something I _can_ do without. It is a sick, twisted emotion that should have _never_ been created and introuduced to this pathetic world. Now before you start calling me a selfish, cold-hearted, bastard(and I've been called everything in the book, and I don't give shit, so go ahead.), at least listen to listen to what I have to say.

I am Minamoto Kouji.

I'm fifteen years old.

I'm gay.

I have a horrilbe temper(so people say).

And to top things off, I've fucked my twin brother.

I'm sure this all sounds sick to you. Yet I don't give a rat's ass about what you think. And so you wonder, "What is wrong with this kid?" and now I shall explain. Have you ever been in love? Okay, seriously. STOP LAUGHING. Anyway, getting to my point. There was this..."special someone". I loved him. ALOT. I had spent several months thinking about him. Somehow, he was always in my thoughts. When he was around, I was happy, and yet so nervous. He was the first to give me that "butterfiles in my stomach" feeling. His soft, brown, ruffled hair, those _beautiful_, dark-brown eyes, and his sexy smile. He was perfect. A close friend that I had known for three years, and I had fallen for him. Takuya Kanbara. Our school's soccer captain, had a good sense of humor, he was slutty whore, a bit slow-minded, but he was the nicest guy you'd ever meet. Of course I fell in love with him. Wouldn't you?

So, our eigth grade year was half way over. It's when I noticed Takuya and I started to hang out more. Before school, lunch time, we talked alot during class, after school, and he came over to my house, ONCE. And it wasn't before long he finally told me, in class, written in a sloppy-folded note. _"I think I like you." _At first, I was completely shocked. Then I grew upset. All this time, he liked me back. And I held it in, and tried to get over this school girl crush. I thought, "_He's straight, you're not. It'll never work out._" But I was right. I was _so_ right. Of course I'm not done yet with my little sick, love-life story, so grab a seat, and stay awhile.


	2. Chapter 1:There's a First for Everything

**A/N: **AH HA. I finished this before I intentionally planned. Anyway-

I think you guys are really weird. Very kind, but weird. Honestly. What can you tell from a prologue? But, I thank you all for reviewing and boosting my self esteem. : ) Now here is the long awaited Chapter Two. ;D Oh, remember to check out the comic for this story on my deviantArt page! Enjoy.

**Another quick note: **As, soo desu ka means "Oh, I see."

_To Never Lover Again_

"There's a First for Everything"

**Kouji's POV**

I can recall the first time I fantasized about Takuya. It was during P.E. We just came back from the field. Amazingly enough, we were finishing up the soccer unit. Of course, Takuya was ecstatic about being able to be victorious after every "game". Soccer was his thing. But then again, he's very athletic and I think he's pretty much good at everything he does (except for academics, of course). It was a warm spring day. The weather was tolerable; it was humid, but enjoyable. I was changing back into my regular clothes when I wanted to get a peep of Takuya while he was undressing. His chest was soaked with sweat, and his tank top was sticking to his skin, making it look very snug. It was a white shirt, and so I was able to see his perk, little nipples, aching to be touched. I swear, I thought I almost lost it. Through out the whole day, all I thought about was screwing Takuya. I guess I'm not so innocent after all.

It was a month or so, after that day, when Takuya had been acting quite strange around me. He wouldn't look me in the eye, or he would want to sit right next to me during lunch, and force Kouichi (or whoever I was sitting by) to move over. I thought it was, well, odd. During Algebra, I caught him scribbling away at a very long note. At the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me shyly, then at our teacher. Like, he really wanted to hand me whatever he wrote without being caught. But a minute or two after, he crumpled it up and shoved in his pocket. Yes, Takuya was acting strange, but why? I was so stupid and naïve, I just couldn't figure it out. The next day, during English class (how fun; it's my favorite class, can't you tell?), Takuya tossed me a note. It was folded very neatly, unlike his usual notes. It was folded in a triangle that you often use to play paper football. But as I was about to open it, Takuya had written, "Open this when you're alone. It's very important." _What?_, I thought to myself. This wasn't like him, to keep things between him and I so…private. Before, he never used to care about our little note-passing. He should've been, not everything we talked about was school appropriate. But why now? What could be so important?

As I walked home, I was tempted to open it to see what this was all about. But I waited, impatiently. Kouichi was walking with me as always, and he could sense there was something troubling me.

"'Nii-chan, are you alright? You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm fine. Why are you so concerned about how I am?" I replied too quickly. I can't believe at just snapped at him over something so stupid.

"Oh. You've just been more silent then usual. I just thought there might be something on your mind."

"No, there's nothing on my mind. I'm just pissed because Tottori Sensei gives us so much shit to do." Well it was true; I never liked Algebra; or math in matter of fact.

"As, soo desu ka_._ Well, this is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow 'Nii-chan."

Kouichi turned on the corner, his bus stop was only a block or two away from where we were. Home wasn't too far, my walk isn't very long. I know my brother is only worried about me. But sometimes I wished he'd fuck off and leave me and my private matters be. As soon as I got home, I kicked off my shoes, and practically raced up the stairs. No one was home, my father was at work, and my step-mother was, who knows where. Out shopping or getting groceries I suppose. I didn't have to search for Takuya's note, it was in my pocket. I pulled it out and opened it carefully; I didn't want to rip it.

_Kouji-_

_I've been meening to tell you for awhile that I think we shouldn't be firneds any more cuz I think we shuld be more then jest friemds. I don't know how to say this with out you getting mad at me. Kouji I think I love you. ive felt this way for a while now. I don't know how long, but fer a while. Maybe even since we caem back from the digital world. I im around you, you make me happy. Ive never felt like that before. Everythime Im not around you I fel upset and depressd. I have to be with you. Pleaes don't be mad at me. i wanted to tell you so bad. But I thught you would hate me. please please don't be mad!! Now you see why I wanted you to wait to read this whan you wer alone? I didn't want you to be angry with me the rest of the day. I really hope you feel the saem way too. If you don't I understand. I love you._

_Love takuya_

No. Fucking. Way.


End file.
